bolt_the_super_dog_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie
Jamie is a young boy about Penny's age and he also starred in Electro and Shox: Shocking team as well. He is now retired too and lives at home with his family and pets. Appearance Jamie has shaggy, dirty blond hair and long shorts that go to his knees, they are basically made of the same material that Jeans are made of. He also wears sneakers, he also wears a hoodie jacket with a tank top underneath as well, he has nice sky blue eyes too. Personality Jamie is an extremely helpful boy, always helping people when needed. He takes care of animals that are injured and releases them back into then old, or takes them to an animal shelter. He dreams of being a vet one day. He is shy when it comes to saying how he feels and he gets speechless easily when not knowing what to say causing him to blush. He can be quite adventurous always wanting to go on a trip or explore the many fields around their home. Bio Being raised by two vets really got Jamie into wanting to be a vet himself, not to mention the young boy enjoys both science and math. He wanted a pet of his own and always dreamed of having a puppy or kitten. Scattered all around the walls in his room when he was younger were drawings of kittens and puppies. One day on his birthday, his parents took him to their neighbors house for a surprise. Their neighbors cat had kittens. Seven huddles of fur and Jamie could choose one of them. He caught his eye on a little orange kitten with bright green eyes. He giggled and picked the kitten up before seeing the lightning bolt on her back. He lifted her up into the air and smiled saying,"This is the one." He named her Shox and took her home. Not even a week later Jamie as walking home and he looked in some bushes after hearing a series of whimpers. He parted the leaves and on the inside curled up was a golden pup shivering like crazy from the heavy rain that poured. Jamie picked him up quickly and rushed home giving the weakened pup to his parents who were able to help the pup. After a couple years Jamie with Shox, and his now full dog Electro had an audition and they all got the parts! All were excited and had a few seasons before the show finally reached its end. All were happy to be done and have a regular life now. Though when they were doing a season finale with Bolt and Penny, Jamie was at a loss for words instantly having a growing crush on the girl. Trivia *Jamie's family doesn't live far from Penny just down the road *Jamie isn't scared of many animals except maybe snakes *He helps those in need *On weekends or during the summer he tends to put up a tent and stay outside sometimes *Jamie loves nature and he loves to hike or camp *Jamie both wants to become a big and small animal vet Crush: Jamie has a crush on Penny, he stammers a lot when he does talk to her though, but he enjoys hanging out with her and her pets too. Stories he appears in Stories by me: Stories by others: Gallery Category:Human Category:Male Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Character by 258raindrop Category:Boy